The Taekwondo Wanderers
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Four friends gain extraordinary powers after a meteor detonates near them. Now, they fight an evil scientist focused on destroying the world while trying to avoid the government officials after them. Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Anime: Nanbaka, Rwby, Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill, BlazBlue, Naruto, Bleach, Qualidea Code Movie: Fantastic Four, Avengers
1. Introduction

* _Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. So now, I am bringing a story of my own design. This one is about four best friends/roommates who gain extraordinary powers and fight an evilly crazed scientist. I listed this under misc. because this is of my own design. Hope you enjoy!" ;)_

Intro: _watch?v=SJYSleHEUMY_

 _watch?v=xndIcoWoQxE_

It is morning in the town of Charlotte, NC in the year 2025. Light pours into the windows of the house of Joshua Smith, Kathy Daniels, Karmen Daniels, and Teresa Reese. The four friends wake up and meet in the kitchen for breakfast. "So, who's turn is it to make breakfast today," asks Kathy. Josh looks to the wall, where they have the chores list. "It is my turn," he says, stroking his black hair. After eating breakfast, the friends head to their separate jobs: Josh works at Chick-Fil-A, Kathy at Jet's Pizza, Karmen at Wendy's, and Teresa at McDonald's.

watch?v=WaiV9ylSCGk&list=PLWuNEezS4aLpxHes8FJxTfaqtOhujEXCl&index=6

Josh clocks into his post as a stocker and gets to work, starting with filling up the ice bins. Kathy gets an order to deliver 15 pizzas by 12:00 pm. Karmen and Teresa starts their shifts on the fryer and cash register respectively.

*3 hours later*

The group finishes their shifts and head to South Park Mall to meat each other and their lovers. Josh gets there first, meeting his girlfriend Chelsea Williams exiting Victoria's Secret. "Hey bae," Chelsea says, kissing Josh's cheek. "Heyo," he says giving her a bouquet of flowers. "Aww Josh. You remembered." It was their 2 year anniversary. "Let's meet the others at the food court."

watch?v=X2BYmmTI04I&list=PLjhdDYprhDOSCo60svfEHHAzKy7-a4z6d

Kathy walks up near the water fountain with Karmen and see their boyfriends, Calum and Carlos Gonzales. The boys walk and hug their girls. "Hey guys, how was work," asks Carlos. "Good, nothing we can't handle," says Karmen. Kathy's phone buzzes as she checks her texts. "Josh and Chelsea met up and are waiting at the front of the food court. Apparently, Teresa hasn't showed up yet." "Where could she be," asks Karmen.

watch?v=hxo7tx-LwLM&index=22&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

Teresa just rolls up into the parking lot and meets her boyfriend Kyle Harrison. "Cutting it a bit close, don't you think," says Kyle "Shut up," she says smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Work was a pain." The two make their way to the food court and meet the others at the entrance. The group heads in and splits up to get their food. After getting their food, they meet up at the table. "So, Josh, I have a present for you," says Chelsea. "Close your eyes." Josh stops sipping his Peppermint Chocolate Chip Milkshake and closes his eyes. He feels metal around his neck. "Open them," says Chelsea. He opens and sees around his neck a gold necklace with the Uzumaki clan symbol from Naruto. "Cool!" "Wait for it!" He looks to Chelsea, who has a silver necklace with the Hyuga clan symbol from the same show. "You know me well," he says hugging his girl. "So, what is that about," asks Karmen. "In the Naruto series, the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans are technically joined after Naruto marries Hinata," says Carlos. "Oh. I kinda see it." The friends laugh.

watch?v=XkM0gwSwDuc

In an undisclosed location, a scientist looks through his telescope and sees a meteor heading for Charlotte and smiles. "Soon you will be mine," he says as he looks to his assistants. "We are heading out." They get ready to head to the meteor.

To Be Continued


	2. Biological Enchancements

watch?v=er7asWsC_6A&index=1&list=PLXXCnjDGjgNKFQpMh5XjaFhOU0COaCGGJ

Later that night, Josh, Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa are fast asleep at their house until they hear a loud thud. "What the heck," says Teresa. The 4 go out and see a giant rock in the backyard, glowing blue. "What is it," asks Kathy. "It looks like a meteor," says Josh, getting closer to it. "Dude, what are you doing," whispers Karmen. "It could be radioactive." Suddenly, they hear vehicles roll up. "Crap! Hide," says Josh as they hide in the bushes as several scientist looking guys walk up to the meteor. They pull out a dosimeter and scan the UFO. "Its coming in at 100,000 Rads, Dr," says one of the scientists. The head scientist, a black haired man in a lab coat with brown eyes, walks up. "Good. I've waited 30 years for this," he says. "All of you may head back to base." The others head out while the leader takes a vial and plunges it into the rock, drawing out some of the blue substance. Suddenly, Teresa sneezes, alerting the doctor. "Who's there?" The 4 come out. "Easy. We mean no harm," says Kathy. "Well, you guys know too much," the doctor says, pulling out a gun. "You're not going anywhere."

watch?v=lh2d2MJmrC4&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=1

He fires at the four, who evade skillfully. " Girls, we have to stop him," says Josh before lunging at him with a jumping kick and a couple of punches. Teresa uses her legs to sweep him off his feet and throw him into Karmen and Kathy, who uppercut him into the air. "They're strong," he says. "But, I will not fall to them." The doctor grabs the sisters by their legs and sling them into Josh and Teresa. The doctor looks to the meteor and smiles before shooting the meteor 6 times, causing a shock wave.

watch?v=NvARNWXD248&list=PLPMqpzTjZbjIzZyTZ9onP_bML-W5mzYwk&index=25

The 4 are hit by the shock wave and undergo biological transformations. Josh's genes begin to dramatically change elementally: some start to ignite, others become as water, and some become rocky. Kathy's leg cells start to rapidly vibrate at inhuman like speeds and her metabolism rises by 10. Karmen's muscles start to become stronger than an elephant and still allows her to maintain her shape. Teresa's cells in her arms output electricity and become like power conductors. The four hit the ground as the doctor smiles. "Now my plan is complete. All the world will bow to me."


	3. Arrested and Broken

Josh wakes up, feeling in agonizing pain and his body in motion. He looks and see himself handcuffed in the back of a truck, along with Teresa, Kathy, and Karmen. "What the heck just happened," says Kathy. "My body feels numb." They look and see their hair has changed: Josh's hair was blue with red tips, Karmen's was purple and red and styled in a mohawk, Kathy's was a yellow braided ponytail with purple shades, and Teresa's was long and green. "THE HECK HAPPENED TO OUR HAIR?!"

watch?v=KyQogEKnF88&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=2

The truck stops moving and three guards open the truck and escort the four to a giant prison. The prison was like a gigantic mansion, with a lot of colors and statues. "Wait, why are we here," asks Karmen. A guard shoves her forward. "Stop talking! MOVE!" The guards escort them to a medical bay, where they are split up and injected with a mysterious fluid. They are then sent to a dark room with 2 guards. "Josh Smith, Kathy Daniels, Karmen Daniels, and Teresa Reese," says one guard reading off a folder. "2 days ago, you were arrested for mass destruction." The 4 look in shock. "What do you mean," says Josh. "We were knocked out last night." "Then how do you explain this," asks the other guard.

watch?v=qP7JqSVC7gc&index=4&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

The guards show a video of the four in broad daylight, wreaking havoc. Josh makes flames out of thin air and torches houses and buildings, laughing like a maniac. "I'm on FIRE!" Kathy runs at blinding speeds, robbing numerous banks with a sinister grin. "Catch you later!" Karmen lifts a car off the ground and tosses it at the police that tries to attack them. "Eat it, pigs!" Teresa builds up energy and fires a blast at a military tank. "No one can oppose us!" The four look in shock. "Wait what?! I don't remember that," says Teresa. The guards take them to the booking room and take their mugshots:

Joshua Smith:

Age: 25

Crime: Pyromania

Inmate #: 15

Cell #: 5

Kathy Daniels:

Age: 23

Crime: Larceny

Inmate #: 11

Cell #: 5

Karmen Daniels:

Age: 24

Crime: Resisting arrest and assault on police

Inmate #: 69

Cell #: 5

Teresa Reese:

Age: 22

Crime: Resisting arrest and assault on police

Inmate #: 25

Cell# 5

watch?v=znq4pmDnmRY&index=54&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

The 4 are escorted to their cells. "We gave you an injection to suppress your powers. Don't try anything," says the guard. The cell is shut as the four sit in sadness. "How can this be," says Josh. "We didn't do anything." "It must've been that scientist," says Teresa. Josh's fist clenched. "I will never forgive him. He took our freedom and bound us. He even took away our humanity. I-I'll find him and kill him."

To Be Continued


	4. Fight in The Mess Hall

watch?v=gj0Rz-uP4Mk&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

The four wake up to the morning trumpet the next day. They are to meet their new guards after breakfast. They head to the mess hall, where it is occupied by other inmates. After getting their food, they meet at their table. Josh notices the other inmates staring daggers at them. "I'm starting to get the feeling they don't like us here," he says sipping his hot cocoa. "Well, we were responsible for that small town," says Karmen taking a bite of her eggs. "Damn, these are good!" "Yeah! I heard prisons had crappy food, but this is brilliant," says Teresa.

watch?v=jrFpdsdoMjw&index=9&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

They start digging in until three inmates walk behind and smack Karmen in the back of the head. "Who do you think you are," she yells as she rises from her seat and glares at her bullies. All were women: One was a Chinese female with a red jumpsuit with large sleeve and a green ribbon thread between two holes on the collar. Her face was adorned with pink eyeliner and three vertical dots on her forehead. Her hair was slicked back into a braid. She wore earrings with ribbons similar to the one in her collar. Her eyes and nails were magenta. Another was a French girl with yellow tipped mint green hair. She wore red, square framed glasses over and had pink eyes. Her outfit consisted of a very light blue jump suit with flowing cuffs and a white-stripped red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, along with red shoes. The third was an American with violet hair that becomes pink towards the tips and green eyes. She had a heart tattoo with a split through the middle horizontally on the left side of her neck. Her outfit resembled that of a waiter, with a white collared shirt with a black tie-like neck decoration that crosses. She had black bands just above her elbows and wears a black apron along with purple shoes with a black strap over the top of each. "Well, looks like Lady Thunder Thighs from Jersey wants to pick a fight with Lihuan, the dragon of this prison," says the Chinese lady. Karmen's thighs were 25 inches in circumference, compared to the three's 20 inches. "Now you listen here," Karmen says, lunging at her foes but held back by her sister. "Karmen, chill out," says Kathy. "You'll get us in trouble." "Hehe, better listen to that flat-chested sister of your's, right, Aglae," says the purple haired lady. "Yes Nancy. She shows a lot of talk for someone with such ' _Minuscules_ fesses'," says Aglae. Josh and Teresa face palm as Kathy looks at her chest, which comes out 7 inches compare to her bullies' 12 inches. "MY CHEST IS BEAUTIFUL! HOW DARE YOU!" Kathy punches Nancy in the face. Nancy rages, her hair turning into red sharp arrows. "YOU DARE TO MESS UP MY FACE!"

watch?v=AVeOVahsu70

The room explodes as Kathy fights Nancy and Aglae and Karmen fights Lihuan. The two sisters use their skills in Taekwondo to fight their bullies. Kathy Superman punches Nancy and Aglae in the face, who try and kick her in the face. Lihuan uses some Kung Fu and Qiqong attacks on Karmen, who evades skillfully "Should we stop this fight," says Josh. "Nah! It'll work itself out," says Teresa as Lihuan jumps into the air and downward. "I'll end this fight in a matter of seconds! Taste my finisher, the product of 7,000 year of Chinese history! Secret Technique: Ryuutenshoukayoukyaku!" Lihuan dives into a kick, which becomes a flaming dragon. "Oh crap! This is getting out of hand," says Josh. Lihuan kick land on Karmen, who blocks. "There's one thing you should know about me: I don't take nicely to people who insult me, my friends, or my sister!" She grabs Lihuan's leg and twirls her into the air. "W-What are you doing," says Lihuan in fear. "You think my thighs are fat!? Well, how about you feel their power!" Karmen slings her opponent into the air and kicks her into Nancy, Aglae, and a wall, knocking all three of them out. "Nice one, sister," Kathy says, high-fiving Karmen.

watch?v=DJ0gIYReW2Q&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=8

Suddenly, three guards come into the mess hall, two men and one girl and wore black. One was bald, one had orange hair with green tips, and one with red and blue hair. "Who is responsible for this," yells the orange haired guard. "Supervisor Daniels," says one of the inmates. "It was those two women." He points to Karmen and Kathy. Daniels face palms. "Of course. It's one of your inmates, Travis. You always get brutes in your building, you big gorilla!" Travis glares at Daniels. "Screw you, monkey! You know very well that Number 2 is a crazed martial artist." The guard with red and blue hair looks to Nancy and Aglae. "Well, someone hurt my precious Numbers 3 and 82," she says in a pompous voice. "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU OVERDRESSED PHEASANT," the men yell. All of the inmates are escorted back to their cells. The four heroes meet Travis and his men. "I am Supervisor Travis Wilder." He points to a well built black haired Japanese man. "This is Deputy Supervisor Hanzo Gamada." He points to a smaller blue haired American guard. "And this is Guard Francis James. We will be your guards for your duration of you sentences."

To Be Continued


	5. Camp 22

The four heroes sleep in their cell until Hanzo bursts in.

watch?v=DJ0gIYReW2Q&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=8

"GOOOOOD MORNING, CELL 5!" They wake up surprised. "The hell," says Teresa. "It's freaking 6:00 AM!" "Yep! And it's time for the early morning workout." Hanzo drags them out of their cell into the courtyard. "Alright, we'll start with 1,000 jumping jacks." The four reluctantly start the workout. After 1 hour of push ups, sit ups, and squat thrusts, Josh, Teresa, Kathy, and Karmen trudge to the mess hall for breakfast. "Oh man," says Josh. "Am I glad that's done." "Yeah! Kwajanim and Subanim weren't even that brutal when it came to our workouts," says Kathy. The three supervising guards sit at their table. "Dang, it appears your inmates are pretty worn out, Travis," says Supervisor Daniels. "You should really get Hanzo to shorten the workout," says Val. "Sorry I'm late," says a voice. The three look behind and see a man in the same guard uniform with white hair and an eye patch. "Nice of you to join us, dog," says Travis. "What did the warden need from you, Hunter," asks Daniels. "I have another inmate to deal with in Building 2," says Hunter, pointing to said inmate as they came through the door.

watch?v=7RRpXDusuWI&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=36

The inmate was an American female with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and black stripped jumpsuit with black forearm wraps. "Meet inmate #634," says Hunter. "Arrested for numerous prison escapes and grand theft auto." "Well, figures she would be sent to Camp 22. We are the world's most formidable prison," says Daniels. Meanwhile, the other inmates look at the new inmate. "Wow, she is pretty," says Teresa. "Such silky hair," says Kathy. They notice Josh staring in shock. "It can't be," says Josh. "Shara?" "You know her," says Karmen. "She was my ex girlfriend before Chelsea. I wonder why she came her?" He gets up to go talk to her. Shara looks over to see Josh. "Josh? Why are you here?" "Long story. Why are you here?" "I may have stolen one dude's car and beat him up for trying to run me over," says Shara. "I don't even know where we are," says Josh. "This is Camp 22, the world's most brutal and formidable prison located in North Korea. They say that this is a site for human experimentation, but the new warden shut it down because she felt it was inhumane." "Well, this turned into a house of horrors," says Josh. "If you know what's best for you, you should probably escape," whispers Shara. Travis grabs Josh's shoulder. "No 15, time to go back to your cell." "Yes sir," says Josh as he and the girls go back to their cell.

watch?v=fQ_5CPZfOW4&index=6&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Later that night, the four friends take their showers. Josh told them about what Shara said about the prison. "So we're in an old experimental facility in North Korea," says Teresa, wrapping a towel around her body. "So what do we do about getting out of here," says Karmen, forming her mohawk. "I mean, we're supposed to be in here for 5 months." "Maybe Josh has a plan," says Kathy, squeezing the water out of her long pink and yellow hair. In the men's bath, Josh gets out of the bath and puts his clean clothes on. As he steps out, a chloroform soaked napkin is held over his mouth. Josh struggles for one minute before passing out. The girls step out and see two masked men carrying Josh's limp body. "What the heck," says Karmen. "What are they doing?" One of the men sees the girls. "You three! Stop!" The girls try run but are intercepted and knocked out. "Punks." He looks over to his partner. "What should I do with them?" " I'll take these three to the torture room. I want to have some fun with them." The other man ties up the three and drags them into to a large room. He takes them, strips them to their underwear, and hangs them by their feet. "I'm going to have some fun with you," he says, taking off his mask to reveal the one of the two guards who interrogated the four when they first arrived at Camp 22.

To Be Continued


	6. Corruption

watch?v=P5qhvynBgsE&index=6&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

Kathy wakes up and sees herself suspended upside down, tied up in a large room, with clubs, whips, and sharp objects. "Where the heck are we," she says before seeing her, Karmen, and Teresa in the underwear: Kathy's was blue, Karmen's was black with red accents, and Teresa's was yellow. "ALL RIGHT! WHO"S THE PERVERT?!" "Why, that is so rude," says a man coming out of the shadows. "You remember me?" Karmen's eyes widen. "Agent Darren," she says. "You freaking son of a-!" Before Karmen can finish her insult, Darren smacks her with a giant paddle on her gut. Karmen shrieks, her eyes water a little. "You fiend," says Teresa trying to snap her bonds. "When I get free, I'll grab your neck and-!" Darren responds with a crack of a whip on Teresa's back. Teresa screams, her back feeling like it's on fire. "Wait, what did you do to Josh," asks Kathy as Darren grabs a club. "My partner Kyle is taking care of him. Now, let me her you scream, my little dolls," he says before hitting Kathy in the gut with the club, earning a shrill scream from her.

watch?v=3z9Kmla_ceA

Josh wakes up on a table with scientists around him taking samples of his hair, blood, and nails. He tries to bat them away, but finds himself strapped to the table. "Well, seems we're wide awake," says a man coming into view. "Agent Kyle," says Josh glaring at the corrupt official. "What do you want from me?" "Well, I need samples to see what makes your powers so fascinating," he says, looking at the blood sample. He sees the genes have certain abnormalities in them. "Well, you really are a fascinating human. My boss will want to hear about this." "Your boss," asks Josh. "The warden." "Hell no. My boss is the one who gave you these powers." Josh rages at the mention of that. "YOU WORK FOR THAT INSULT OF A HUMAN?! TELL ME ABOUT HIM!" Josh tries to break free, but to no avail. "What can you do to stop us," says Kyle, motioning do a nearby scientist. "Kill him." The scientist pulls a vial out, but Josh's body starts to spark. "What is happening," asks Kyle as he looks at the genes, which start to ignite. Josh's entire body envelops in flames as he breaks free and throws the scientists around the room before grabbing Kyle by his throat. "Tell me what you know about that man," Josh says before materializing a flame sword. "You should probably go save your friends. Darren is having some fun with them in the torture room." Josh slashes Kyle's left eye before running. He reaches the torture room and busts in. "Darren, YOU'RE DEAD!"

watch?v=QR-MbF9hXT8&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=8

He rushes at Darren, slashing at his foe with his flame sword. The girls try to cut themselves free, but can't. "Kathy, try vibrating your body to cut the ropes," says Josh. Kathy vibrates her feet and hands and cut the ropes, landing on her back. "Oof! Alright, time to free the others." She uses the same ability to free Karmen and Teresa. "I'll mess you up, Darren," says Josh, slashing his right eye off." Darren holds his eye. "You punk. I'll kill you!" Kathy uses her super speed to grab the ropes and tie up Darren. "We have to inform Travis and them," says Karmen.

To Be Continued


	7. A Plan

watch?v=FamXYEaFF7w&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=25

The four meet up with Travis, Hanzo, and Francis and tell them about Kyle and Darren. "I can't believe that they have been so corrupted by this boss of theirs," says Hanzo, treating their injuries. "So who is their boss," says Francis. "I don't know his name, but he has black hair and brown eyes," says Josh. "Any other features," says Travis. "Oh right! During that night we fought him, I saw some writing on his neck." Josh draws the tattoo. It was a Middle Eastern word that brought Travis into great shock. "That's the symbol for Al-Qeada! He is one of them. We have to alert the warden." The next day, Travis takes elevator ride to the warden's office. The warden was Wendy Hampton, a really tough cookie. She had maroon hair and blue eyes. She was the embodiment of the prison, albeit she shows great benevolence to the inmates and guards. "Warden Hampton. I have some shocking news," says Travis. "You may speak, Travis Wilder," says Wendy.

watch?v=54U3fnY2uEI&index=22&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Josh and the others sit in their cell. Josh begins to think back at what Kyle said. "You are of great importance to my master!" Kathy looks back to when Darren tortured them. "Let me hear you scream, my little dolls." "Those two and that man want to use us as test subjects," says Josh. "They will do anything to have our powers. We can't let them have them."

watch?v=UBCJK9ufXck&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=7

Meanwhile, in the office, Travis tells Wendy about Kyle and Darren. "So they were members of Al-Qeada," asks Wendy cenching her fist. "And what's worse, they are after #15, #25, #11, and #69." "Yes ma'am," Travis says. "We can't let them have their powers, or they could make 9/11 look like a small campfire," says the warden. "I propose an idea," says Travis. "We could plan to let the four escape." Wendy looks to Travis. "Are you sure?" "Yes, but we'll need to keep it on the down low. I suggest it be kept between me, Hanzo, Francis, you, and Hunter." "Why Hunter and not Val and Daniels," asks Wendy. "The dog saw the commotion and he can keep a secret, but the monkey and the pheasant can't keep their mouths shut," informs Travis. "I see. I will allow it." Travis leaves and Wendy blushes. "He's so cool!"

To Be Continued


	8. Escape

*2 nights later*

Travis sleeps on his bed until there is a loud alarm and Francis yells into his walkie-talkie. "SUPERVISOR! WE HAVE ESCAPED PRISONERS!" Travis wakes up, smiling. "It's time."

watch?v=nlrsGGjID4w&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=61 (Music at 0:20)

The supervising guards meet in Building 1's surveillance room. "Travis, you are in for it now," yells Daniels glaring at Travis. "Who's escaped," asks Travis. "It's your four prisoners from cell 5," says Val. "I should've known." In the courtyard, the light shines on the four heros, starting with Kathy. "Inmate No. 11." The light moves to Teresa. "No. 25." It moves again to Karmen. "No. 69." It looks to Josh. "And the ringleader, Inmate No. 15." "All four were arrested for mass destruction and larceny. To let them escape-," worries Francis. The four run around a curve until Kathy sees a camera and winks into it. "Seal them in Block 35," says Hunter.

watch?v=eUTnAlYxGj8&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=9

A giant door closes in front of the four escapees. "Huh, so they've caught on," says Kathy. "A bit too late for that." "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun," says Teresa as they run the other way. "I bet Travis is probably popping the veins in his eyes," says Karmen. "No matter what obstacles, we'll escape this prison," says Josh. They find a laser grid in front of them. Kathy tosses a piece of paper at it, which blazes into nothing. "Teresa, do your thing," says Josh. Teresa's hands fill up with energy as she powers up and releases throughout the room, neutralizing the lasers. "Booyakasha!" The four heroes make it out of Block 35. "Oh no! If they escape, we'll get a pay cut," says Francis as he calculates his pay. "Let's see: If we get cut 33% a month, than my pay will end up...HOLY CRAP! I'LL BROKE ASS!" Travis crumbles up Francis' calculations and tosses them. "Where's Hanzo?" "The deputy supervisor should meet them in Block 27."

watch?v=lmSYC2N8sbs&index=10&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

The four run in Block 27 and hear "Good Evening, Cell 5!" and see Hanzo running at them. "Oh it's Hanzo," says Teresa. "Night Training I see. Mind if I join you?" "No thanks," they all say, running into a separate corridor. The supervisors watch Hanzo chase the four around. "They are nearing to the turn that leads to the end of Building 1," says Francis. "Nice. They are in uncharted territory," says Travis. "Hanzo, capture them." "Sure thing, but could you tell me where I am first." They look in shock as Hanzo stands at an intersection. "It seems I can't tell my left from my right. HAHAHAHA!" Travis punches the monitor. "Well, we should've known: Hanzo has a useless sense of direction," says Hunter.

watch?v=pserFZmTFto&index=13&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

The four heroes reach a two way turn. "So left or right," asks Karmen. "How bout a bet? If I guess the right way, you give me two of your side dishes at lunch tommorow," says Kathy. "Make it one," says Karmen smiling. "Sure, I'll settle four one entree'." They head right and meet a giant door. "Wow, this metal used for the Titanic,"says Josh. "So no good," asks Teresa. "Have you not met me," says Josh smiling. "I'm the key to the entire world." "Less talk-talk, more crack-lock," says Karmen. Josh summons water from his hand and puts it into the door. "Now freeze!" The water inside freezes before causing the door to explode. "Dang, you're amazing," says Kathy. They exit and see a giant ocean and a large helipad. "So peaceful. I almost forgot this is North Korea," says Karmen. The four see a figure on the pad of them, moving slowly towards them: Travis Wilder. "I should've known you'd show up," says Josh.

To Be Continued


	9. Josh vs Travis

watch?v=Qmf1l5z8kIQ&index=5&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Travis walks up between them. "It's too bad for you, brats. Your freedom won't be achieved unless you beat me. This is Camp 22: the most formidable prison in the world." "Nice tagline," says Kathy. "Nowhere near our tagline though." "No prison can hold us," says Karmen, charging at Travis while winding up. "Don't think that just because you're a girl I'll go easy on you," Travis says, grabbing Karmen's hands and throwing her to the ground. Kathy charges at full speed, trying to disorient Travis. "You can't hit what you can't see." Travis smiles before sticking his right arm out, clothes lining Kathy. Teresa charges up her energy and fires at Travis, who narrowly dodges. "Huh, nice try," says Travis who walks up and death stares Teresa, who falls to the ground.

watch?v=zLM2JNIrk74&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=8

Josh smiles and prepares to fight his foe. "It's you and me, Travis." "No, it's just me, 15." Travis charges and swings at Josh, who ducks under and drills Travis with a strike to the face. "Lights out," says Josh as he sweeps Travis' legs, making him fall in a heap. Josh walks up and helps his friends up. "Let's get out of here." They find a boat and ride it out onto the sea, just as the others catch up. "Travis, wake up," yells Daniels. "Hunter, shoot them!" "I will not shoot, even if they are escapees," says Hunter. "FINE! I"LL KILL THEM!" Daniels aims his gun, but is stopped by Francis and Hanzo. "We will not allow such inhumane violence," says Hanzo as the four heroes escape the view of the guards. "You are going to answer to the warden for this!"

watch?v=iyuuzPJP2LU

In an undisclosed location, the doctor talks on his phone. "I see. So, they escaped Camp 22?" He smiles as he hangs up and looks to a girl who kneels before him. She had black hair, green eyes, and wore a black female ninja suit. "Rebekah, I want you to go find me these four." He holds a picture of Chelsea, Carlos, Kyle, and Calum. "If they show too much resistance, you can kill them." Rebekah smiles. "As you wish, Master Katastrophe."

To Be Continued


	10. Chelsea's Resolve

watch?v=swPlzzavzWg&index=29&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

At Camp 22, Lihuan spars against one of her cellmates. Her cellmate was another Chinese female. She had teal colored hair, grey eyes, wore a dark blue jump suit, red marking on her legs and arms, and a tattoo on her arm that had the kanji for 855. Lihuan gets into her stance. "Come at me, Huian!" Huian jumps up and down before kicking. Lihuan dodges her kick and and tries to counter, but Huian counters with a palm to the stomach flooring her. "One more time," says Lihuan, getting up. "Shouldn't you try resting," says Huian. "I lost to Karmen in the mess hall. If I want to beat her, I'll just become stronger." Lihuan goes to the bench and drinks from her water bottle. Sitting next to her was her other cellmate, yet a another Chinese female, with brown hair, maroon eyes, a purple jumpsuit and glasses. She was reading a book on medicinal herbs and drugs. "My hats off to you, but if you want to get stronger, I have some drugs you can try," she says. Lihuan scolds her. "I would not take part in such a cowardly act!" "You really are trash aren't you, Ning," says Huian. "How am I trash," exclaims Ning. Meanwhile, The supervisors meet in the warden's office. "Warden Hampton, Travis and Hunter must be fired for their insolence. Because of them, the four most dangerous individuals in the world have been released," yells Daniels. "I do have one thing to say to Mr. Wilder," says Hampton. "Building 1 Supervising Officer Travis Wilder and Building 2 Supervising Officer Hunter Nixon, you are hereby..." Val and Daniels prepare for the warden's scolding. "Commemorated for your good deeds." Val and Daniels drop their jaws. "WHAAT! WHY?!" "Because those four prisoners were sent here, falsely accused. We staged a breakout so they could find the real culprit." "Why weren't we part off this," asks Val. "Because a shrieking monkey and a screeching pheasant can't keep a secret," says Travis. Daniels and Val exit the office angrily.

watch?v=23xdfqm3Wsk&index=68&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

The four reach their house and it was left unscathed while they were away. "So what's the plan," asks Teresa. "I am going to check if I can see any clues to that guy and where he may be hiding. I will also make us some outfits to control our abilities. Combined with my knowledge of engineering and anime, I believe you will find them cool," says Josh. They split up and try and get their work done. Josh picks up his cell phone and calls Chelsea. "Please be alright." Meanwhile, Chelsea gets out of the bath and picks up the phone. "Josh? Where have you been? I was worried sick!" "It's a long story. BTW, I need your help." Josh sends her some internet searches to try. "I need help finding a certain someone." "You got it!" The call ends. Chelsea starts cracking on her computer. First, she looks up 9/11 and sees a man similar to Dr. Katastrophe strolling out of the wreckage unharmed. "Who is he?" She looks up the "Boston Marathon Bombing" and sees the same man walk up to brothers Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev and hand them a bomb. Chelsea smiles before uploading the files onto a flash drive. "Josh is going to have a field day."

watch?v=0Kd4mOSrTh8

She opens the door to leave her house and see Rebekah with two other women. "Chelsea Williams," says Rebekah with a smile. "Grab her." The two other women grab Chelsea and try to tie her up. "W-Who the heck are you?" "A friend of Josh's. I'm sure he'll come to rescue you." Chelsea glares at Rebekah. "Josh is going kick your-!" Before she could finish, one of the henchwomen gags her with a bandana. "I've had enough of your sass," she says. "Now! Diana! Lauren! Let's head to base." The three villianesses walk with their hostage through the woods. Chelsea trudges behind and sees a figure in the trees. Suddenly, smoke erupts from the ground. "What in the world," exclaims Diana. As it clears, they see Chelsea running away, unbound. "Diana! Lauren! Get her! Chop her into pieces," yells Rebekah. The two rush after Chelsea, who reaches a clearing. Chelsea smiles as she escapes but is intercepted by Diana, who draws a katana and slices her right arm off. Lauren fires her pistol at Chelsea's back, making her fall into the flowers on her back.

watch?v=3fOdfZWj2eI

Diana smiles as she get atop of Chelsea. Chelsea looks with despair. "I-I'm sorry, Josh. I failed you. I wanted to make you happy." Diana brings back her katana and decapitates Chelsea, who smiles. Diana hears beeping and sees bombs on Chelsea's body. "Lauren, run!" They try to run away but are caught in the blast. "I wish I could've been more use to you," says Chelsea. "But at least I'll die being of use to you." Rebekah sees the explosion and runs to the site and sees Diana and Lauren dead, but no trace of Chelsea's body. "Mission failed, doctor. She escaped."

To Be Continued


	11. A Brother's Betrayal and a Team's Birth

*Back at Camp 22*

Hampton calls all of the supervising officers to a meeting, discussing Josh, Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa. "I'm sure you all are familiar with the breakout last night. Well, I authorized it." The supervisors look in shock. "However, there was a reason for this. Two of our officers have been working for Al-Qeada and want the powers in the four." Deputy Supervisor of Building 8, Jack Warren, raises his hand. He was a Japanese man with red hair, blue eyes, and had a cat paw on his cap. "Ah yes. You mean: #15's Elemental control, 11's super speed, 69's strength, and 25's energy manipulation. I think we should've just kept them in max security." "Hey Cat," says Daniels. "You are here because Building 8's Supervisor is out sick with salmonella. Don't so high and mighty." "Yeah yeah. Sorry Daniels-senpai." After the meeting is over, Daniels hangs with the other officers in the break room. Jack walks up. "I hear they left you and Val in the dark during the breakout. Maybe because of the incident. Wouldn't you say, former Deputy supervisor Daniels. The monkey looks behind at the cat. "What did you say," says Daniels glowering. Val tries to hold him back. "Your brother was quite indispensable to Camp 22," says Jack smiling.

*5 years ago*

watch?v=5VDe7OM3qyo

Daniels runs down the hall with Hunter, Val, and Travis. They stop to see a giant guard with brown hair, snapping a inmate's neck. Daniels looks in horror. "Brother, why?" The guard looks behind. "You are pathetic. I will not sit looking over these petty criminals. I have only acted like the big brother you wanted for one reason: to test your strength." He escapes through a wall as the others catch up.

*Back in the present*

watch?v=KyQogEKnF88&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=2

"Your brother was a traitor to us all. How can we trust you, his equal?" "YOU'RE WRONG!" Daniels storms out angry, passing Travis on the way. Jack smirks before getting a big slap to the face from Val. He looks in shock, favoring his cheek. "The heck was that for?!" "You're just jealous because someone like Daniels outranks you. And worst of all, you have insulted his family. You are the lowest of the low." Travis walks in to see the commotion. "Awkward." Meanwhile, Josh calls the girls into the garage. "I have finished the touches on our new suits. I made them specifically for our powers.

watch?v=1IH_KI_qbPQ&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=20

He presses a button and shows them his work. Josh's suit was a red and blue ninja suit, with flames on the mask. Kathy's was a black sleeveless mini-dress with red belt, red side skirt cover, red gauntlets, and red headband with the kanji for "One swordsman to rule them all." Karmen's was a light-weight armor top with a blue skirt and black boots. Teresa's was a black catsuit with gauntlets. "Damn, these look nice," says Teresa, sliding on the gauntlets. "Josh, I never though all you time watching anime would pay off," says Kathy, putting on her headband. "Oh, and also for close quarters combat..." Josh brings out a slew of weapons: dual katanas for Kathy, two kamas for Karmen, a bo for Teresa, and a single sword for himself. "Now let's put these to the tests."

watch?v=9pYgy4A9rxs&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=46

They approach a range of targets. "First up, Kathy. I want you to use your super speed to buzz by the targets and cut them in pieces." Kathy draws her swords and runs at the targets. 5 seconds later, the targets fall down in two. "Nice," says Karmen. "Ok Karmen, come with me," says Josh as he leads her to a giant slab of steel. " This is vanadium, the toughest element in the world. I want you to punch it with all you got. But here's the trick: you have to punch a hole out of it without damaging the rest of it." Karmen winds up and punches as hard as she can, punching a hole cleanly out of the steel. "Nice," says Teresa. "Teresa, try and fire a blast through that hole," says Josh. Teresa powers up a blast and fires precisely through the hole. "You guys are pretty skilled," says Josh. "Oh watch this!" Josh summons a bonfire on the metal before causing water to rain down from above and extinguish it. "Nice," says Kathy. "All that's left is a name for our team." "How about 'The Taekwondo Wanderers'," says Josh. "I like it," says Teresa.

To Be Continued


	12. Demons From the Past

Intro: watch?v=LLdYDZZqJfU

watch?v=gqjdtR1Po-E&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=23

In an undisclosed location, Rebekah reports to Katastrophe. "Chelsea exploded," says the evil doctor. "Yes, and she caught Lauren and Diana in the explosion," says Rebekah. "Oh well. We can do with just these three," Katastrophe as he motions to his captives: Calum, Carlos, and Kyle, all chained to the wall. "Our girlfriends and Josh are gonna kick your ass," says Calum. Katastrophe smiles. "Why don't you say that to my best warriors?" Two cyborgs come out of the shadows; one with blue robot parts, the other red. They had black hair and the unshielded eye was brown. Kyle looks in disbelief. "It can't be," he says. "You know them," asks Carlos. "Lords Ahmar and Azraq, the Red and Blue Brothers. They say they bombed the World Trade Center and suffered major injuries: bone fractures, loss of tissue. I though they died." "We were saved when Katastrophe gave us these here upgrades," says Ahmar. "Yeah, we are even better than before," says Azraq. "Hey Azraq!" "Yes, Ahmar?" "I says we show these guys our power."

watch?v=jLMUhisqTxs&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=12

Meanwhile, Chelsea wakes up in her house. "Oh what a horrible dream." "It wasn't a dream," says a figure next to her. "Who are you," Chelsea says alert. "No worries. I'm not an enemy. You are still alive because of me." She steps out of the shadows to reveal Shara. "You remember me don't you? I'm sure Josh has told you about me." "Are you Shara?" Shara winks. "So you're the one who broke his heart." "I see Josh didn't tell you everything," says Shara.

*3 years ago*

(Music at 1:45)

Josh and Shara run into the woods. "I think we lost her," says Josh. An arrow narrowly misses his head. "I think she's still here." Rebekah chases after them. "Come on out, my new toys," says the sadistic girl. "Shara, what do we do," asks Josh. "I'll draw her away. You escape. Do me a favor and find someone who can love you better than I ever could." They kiss and split up, Shara making a clone of Josh. "You can't escape me, Shara," says Rebekah. Shara reaches a cliff as Rebekah jumps on her. "I hope you enjoy being my undead slave, sister." "You are no sister of mine," says Shara kicking her off into the embrace of Josh's clone, who explodes. Josh sees this in the distance. "Shara, you were a great friend."

*Back in the presence*

watch?v=sV0TeoHR0vU&index=35&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

"So that girl who kidnapped me was your sister," asks Chelsea. "I thought she died in the explosion." "It was surprising she didn't. My clone explosions deal damage to anyone that isn't me or anyone I authorize," says Shara. "And those two others were her undead slaves she can summon." "So what's the plan?" "I says we give Josh your flash drive and put a stop to Rebekah and her faction. Meanwhile, at the villains' hideout, Rebekah ponders back to "Chelsea's" explosion and smiles. "Maybe I'll get to see you again, sister."

To Be Continued


	13. Sisters at War

watch?v=-tzdV5G6MJE

Back at Camp 22, Darren and Kyle sit in the underground cell at Building 5. Kyle sees a figure walking towards them and smiles. "About time you'd show up, former Supervising Officer Jerrod." Jerrod breaks the lock and opens the cell door. "You have failed Dr. Katastrophe," Jerrod says. "You will pay the ultimate price." Jerrod reaches at them and grabs them by their throats. Darren struggles to breathe. "Please...We can do better." Jerrod cracks both their necks with one hand, letting them fall to the ground dead. "Not my first time killing an inmate, wouldn't you say brother?"

*At the Heroes' Hideout*

watch?v=wawwn1lwpBw&index=18&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

The heroes rest at home. "I wonder if Chelsea was able to find anything," thinks Josh as he hears a ring on the doorbell. He looks and sees his 2 girlfriends. "Shara? I thought you were at Camp 22." "Hunter knew that I had a relationship with you, so he let me keep close tabs to make sure you were safe," Shara says. "I was able to find some things on that guys," says Chelsea. "BTW, who is he?" The 4 look to each other and nod before showing her their powers. "What happened to you?""That man is what happened. Did you find anything on him," asks Josh. Chelsea shows the footage of 9/11 and the Boston bombing. "So, this guy was at the center of every terrorist attack," says Karmen. "One of his henchmen tried to kidnap me. Her name was Rebekah." Josh looks in shock at Shara. "She didn't die in your Clone Super Explosion?" Shara shakes her head. "What are you talking about," asks Kathy.

watch?v=RwTaj16JcWo&index=4&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS

"When Shara and Rebekah were 16, a meteor hit their home, killing their mother and father and knocking them out. They awoke in the hospital with different hair colors and mysterious powers: Shara could create clones that explode and Rebekah could manipulate the material plane and minds. However, Rebekah started to go crazy and tried to kill Shara on multiple occasions." "Talk about psycho," says Teresa. "She's worse than me." Shara also remembers. "I also used to have just like Josh elemental control, but mine was restricted to fire. When I was resting one day, a guy broke in and forced me to the ground before injecting a vial into my neck. One second later, my body erupted in flames. Next to the man was my sister, laughing and saying that I was going to be 'a valuable test subject' before I fainted on the floor." "So what was your hair color," asks Kathy. Shara pulls off her black hair wig to reveal her red and yellow hair. "Dang, I guess when Josh said you were hot, he wasn't kidding," says Chelsea.

watch?v=yI6dtc8kZKc&index=1&list=PLGkH6rh9ofBrwFKkbVBMNDODTcgVEj5xt

Dr. Katastrophe gets off the phone. "Jerrod has dealt with our two failures. And what of our guests?" Rebekah smiles from behind him. "I was just having some fun with them. But the one I really want to have fun with is Shara's ex-love." Katastrophe smiles. "I will make sure you get a chance to test your techniques on Josh."

To Be Continued


	14. Brothers Fight and Heroes on the Move

At Camp 22, Daniel takes inventory until a wounded guard walks up. "S-Supervisor!"

watch?v=_YYT-gxWBEA&list=PLr8KUSXAUW5cR6UbERMR-ndvSS4Q1ADew&index=6

Daniel runs to the guard's aid. "What happened?" "Inmate 5900, Jerrod Quintly, has escaped." Daniel looks in shock. "Why didn't you call in?" "My comms were jammed to prevent me from alerting you, but he has two other escapees. One, a former guard Naomi Harding, the other, Inmate 8 a drug dealer known as El Chavo." The guard starts to blackout as Jerrod walks to the building's River Shrine."Ahh, if it isn't Daniel." The guard looks to see a young African American girl with blue eyes and red hair, skinny dipping in the river. "Naomi, who let you out of your cell?"Naomi points towards Daniel. "Why don't you ask the guy behind?" (Music at 1:10) A giant man stands behind Daniel. He had white hair and red eyes. "Hello Brother," the figure says before punching Daniel to the ground. "Brother, why," says Daniels, trying to pick himself up. "Why would you betray this prison." "Because my master wills me to," says Jerrod. Behind him, El Chavo, A Mexican man with black hair and brown eyes, carries a tightly bound and gagged Lihuan and Hiuan. "You can't escape us, perro!"

watch?v=8VGJGXMUhmc

Meanwhile, back in Charlotte, Josh sends the info to Camp 22's warden. "I was able to find their base, in the ruins of Greece. Let's suit up and head out!" The heroes suit up and grab their weapons. Josh even made some outfits for Shara and Chelsea: for Shara, a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. Chelsea's was a pure white hooded cloak with golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmings, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmings. Shara wielded a pair of tantos and Chelsea had a giant wand-like staff. (Music at 1:05) The heroes stand in the garage, where Josh presents his latest creation, a super-sleek black jet-like aircraft carrier. "Nice, Josh," says Chelsea, holding her staff. The heroes get into the jet and takeoff to find Dr Katastrophe.

watch?v=TJsuV8HKXk4

Dr Katastrophe walks down a long hallway and reaches his private quarters. He presses a button to reveal a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs. He dons the hoodie and takes a pair of butterfly knives off his desk. "They are almost here. I sense them." The evil doctor smiles. Meanwhile, the heroes reach the hideout. "Huh, I was expecting anti-aircraft guns," says Kathy drawing her katana. The six heroes jump out of the jet, which heads back to the States. They infiltrate the base to see two guards standing alert. Josh steps up and causes sand to erupt from the ground and constrict them. "Sand Coffin!" Josh clenches his fist, crushing the guards. The heroes move up until they are met by two metal barrier. "So they know were here," says Shara as two slots open in each of the barriers, firing tranq darts. Kathy tries deflecting them, but can't catch up with the speed and takes one to the chest before blacking out along with Karmen, who gets hit in the thigh. Teresa tries blasting them away but to no avail and is KO'd. Shara tries dodging but they are too fast. Chelsea spins her staff to deflect them, only to guide one in Josh's butt, knocking him out, much to her dismay. "Oops! Sorry Josh!" She gets hit in the arm and falls to the ground, seeing Rebekah stand over them before blacking out. Rebekah speaks into her wrist comm. "They are asleep, Dr," she says before throwing Josh over her shoulder. "You're coming with me, big boy."

To Be Continued


	15. Reunions and BDSM Torture

Kathy wakes up in a dark cell with Karmen, Teresa, Shara, and Chelsea. "Dang, what happened to us," she says, scratching her head. "Kathy," says a distant voice. Kathy looks to see Calum, Carlos, and Kyle in the same cell. "How the heck did you guys get here," says Karmen in shock. "We were kidnapped by that girl Rebekah," says Kyle. "Where's Josh?" Teresa looks around to see Josh is not there. "The heck?!" Meanwhile, Josh wakes up, looking at the ceiling. He looks to see his hands cuffed to two bedposts and that he is clad in his white boxers only. "Well, it appears my new toy has awoken."

watch?v=puEW2nTVev8&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=36

Josh looks to see Rebekah in a black latex catsuit, wielding a whip and a bag. Josh tries to break the cuffs, but Rebekah cracks the whip on his chest. Josh yelps in pain. "No no. If you try any means of escape, I will punish you," says Rebekah. "Do your worst, you evil witch," Josh says, with a smile. Rebekah pulls a red ball gag out of the bag. "Do I have to take away your speaking privileges?" "Silence me all you want! I'll still get my revenge," Josh says as Rebekah rides a top his chest. "Okay. You asked for it," says Rebekah as she shoves the gag into Josh's mouth, fastening the buckle around his head.

watch?v=GDGCNXE6sXY&list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48&index=31

Meanwhile, the remaining heroes break out of their cell, picking up their weapons. "Alright, let's find Josh and get out of here," says Shara. They come around the corner and find Lihuan and Hiuan locked in their cell. "YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," Karmen yells before Kathy put her hand over her mouth. "Dude, you'll freaking get us captured." Shara burns the lock off of the Chinese girls cells. "So, why are you here," asks Teresa. "3 prisoners escaped from Camp 22 and are in cahoots with some guy from Al-Qaeda," Lihuan says. "It must be the guys we are looking for," says Shara. "So how the heck do we find him and Josh," says Kathy before someone starts yanking on her pink and yellow ponytail. "Alright, who's the wise ass?!" She turns to see a humanoid doll with no face staring her in the face. Kathy begins to turn pale and screams shrilly throughout the cells.

watch?v=gUjsZpn6514&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK&index=17

Meanwhile, in Rebekah's room, she starts cracking the whip on Josh's back, his eyes watering. He would cry out, had the ball gag not been in his mouth "My, aren't we resilient?" Rebekah pulls out a set of nipple clamps and attaches them to Josh's chest. Josh winces in pain. "I should probably tell you that those clamps are electrified," Rebekah says before pressing a button. "Let's start at 4." A mild shock channels through Josh's chest as he squirms in pain. "Now I could up the voltage or you could tell me what I want to know." Josh lets out some muffled curses. "Suit yourself. Let's go up to 6."

To Be Continued


	16. Tickle Torture and Drug Dealers

watch?v=6YCL2YEJT_g&index=41&list=PLEBC34C208EBB8647

The released heroes try to escape the horde of faceless dolls chasing them, Kathy screaming as they run. "Kathy please! You'll bring more of them to us," says Calum. "But they're so scary," says Kathy in tears. "Come on girl," says Carlos face palming. Calum hits a tripwire, causing darts to fly at him. "Watch out bro," Carlos says as he slams his brother's face into the ground." Calum glares at his brother, his nose bleeding. "Carlos, what the hell?!" "I didn't want you to become a human pincushion," says Carlos smiling. "Screw you," Calum says as he sees the dolls approaching, his nose shooting out more blood. "Hey, Karmen, you good," says Kathy looking to her sister, who is a little shaken up. "I-I-I'm perfectly fine," she says with a worried expression. "Crap! She's at her limit," says Kathy. Huian jumps on Karmen's shoulders. "You should exercise more," she says, slapping Karmen's back. "Move! Swing those arms!" "This is no time for a workout," says Kathy. "Huian, get down," says Lihuan. They reach a room and duck in to evade their pursuers. "I think we lost them," says Kyle. Teresa sits on the floor, clutching her chest. "You don't look good," says Hiuan. "I'm good," Teresa says with a smile. "Let's find her some water," says Kathy.

watch?v=Rj0F7_BKERU&index=12&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Meanwhile, Rebekah continues her torture session with Josh, who is almost exhausted. "Out of all my toys, you are my favorite," she says. "But I have my trump card ready," she says, removing Josh's ball gag. "Now I'll ask you one more time: where is it, the Prime Field device?" "I don't know what you're talking about," says Josh with a smile. Rebekah pulls a roll of red duct tape out of her bag. "Fine! Than I'll resume our little session," she says, putting one strip over Josh's mouth and two more in an X on top. "Now time for my trump card," she says sitting on the bed and grabbing Josh's bare feet before running her fingers down his soles. Josh squirms around, laughing and shouting muffled commands. "Oh what's that? Even harder?" Rebekah uses both hands to tickle Josh's feet to a greater extent, despite his cries for mercy. "Hope you're comfy, cause I ain't stopping."

watch?v=eVaiVblx1vI&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=15

The remaining heroes look out of the room to see the dolls gone. "Let's get moving," says Lihuan. Teresa finishes her water break. "You good," asks Kyle. "Yes, I'm good, bae," says Teresa. They head a little further til they see El Chavo, walking up before them. "Well, well," he says smiling. "Get moving," says Hiuan. "Me and Lihuan will take this guy. You get moving." "I'll help too," says Teresa. "You're in no condition to fight," says Lihuan. "I can't let people fight and die when I can help." Teresa stands beside the two Chinese girls. The others go on ahead as El Chavo grabs a war hammer and attacks. "Now DIE!"

To Be Continued


	17. Speed Gods and Teresa's Strength

watch?v=MTbp-bkd9w4

El Chavo swings his war hammer at the girls and misses, hitting a wall and causing it to explode. "It EXPLODES," says Teresa in shock. "Yes. It is set to blow up anything it touches," says Lihuan. "Quite a formidable adversary," says Huian. El Chavo smiles. "As I'd expect from my 2 favorite tools of trade." He throws a ball at the girls, which explodes into a gaseous vapor. "What is this," says Lihuan choking. "A little gift from that friend of yours, Ning." Huian looks disgusted. "What have you done to her?" "She works for me now." Chavo swings at the three, who barely escape. Huian loads up her energy into her fists and fires at Chavo. "I see you haven't weakened in your qigong skills." He ducks, barely avoiding it. "We are no longer your tools, you damn pig. If you want to continue your evil deeds, do it on your own. But you'll have to beat me," says Huian with a smile.

watch?v=E4q9GbMrwqk

Meanwhile, the others move on ahead to see Naomi standing in their way. "You won't be making through me," she says before looking to Kathy. "You interest me a lot though." (Music at 0:35) Naomi's appearance starts to change: her body becomes bigger and glows blue, her arms and legs become as metal, and her eyes turn blue. "You will not escape me," she says in a deeper demonic voice before rushing at Kathy and slamming her up against a wall, choking her. "Who are you," says Kathy. "They call me Savitar, the God of Speed." (1:48) She tosses Kathy across the room. Karmen tries to punch her, but is stopped by a cut across her stomach. "Karmen," yells Kathy. "Guys, get away." The others escape, carrying Karmen away. "Shall we find out who is the faster speedster," say Naomi Savitar. The two speedsters run at each other winding up their punches.

watch?v=lhzotCfAo7s&index=37&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906 (Starts at 0:13)

Chavo and Huian continue their fight until Huian is punched in the gut. She falls to her knees, gasping. "Seems you've reached your limit," Chavo says, bringing his hammer over his head. Huian closes her eyes as her ex boss swings down, but feels no pain. She looks to see Teresa holding up the hammer. "What are you doing?! Get out!" "I won't let you die," says Teresa as she fires a blast to destroy the hammer. Chavo, in rage, grabs Teresa by her throat. "Listen here, girl. You are just a pet. How dare you try and beat me?!" Teresa tries to break the grip, but to no avail as her eyes roll back into her head. "TERESA," yells Lihuan and Huian. "Oh, did I break her," says Chavo with a smile. Teresa then smiles as she break Chavo's arm with her leg, loosening his grip. "Now you get wrecked," says Teresa clashing her fists together.

watch?v=ZVO1-D-4tRA

She runs at Chavo, uppercutting him into the air before slamming him back to the ground. Chavo swings his good arm, only to have it ripped off by a blast from Teresa's gauntlets. "You little," Chavo growls as he runs and tries to kick Teresa, but gets his leg blown off. "Don't try that. It's so desperate," says Teresa as Chavo falls to the ground in shock. "Now, why don't I send you to Hell?" (Music at 0:55) She picks Chavo up by the throat and fires three point blank blasts at his face before slamming him to the ground. "Still alive huh?" Chavo coughs in pain. "Hard Kill Bringer!" Teresa gets atop of Chavo and charges up her gauntlets before releasing a powerful blast, blasting Chavo to pieces. "Should've ran when you had the chance."

To Be Continued


	18. Kathy vs Savitar

watch?v=4VkOUgpA3nI

Kathy and Naomi AKA Savitar run at superhuman speeds, trying to out maneuver the other. "You may be fast, but not as fast as me," says Savitar as she throws a punch, which is blocked by Kathy's katanas. "Even if I die, I'll still take you down," she says, making quick slashes her opponent's arms. "Not bad," says the God of Speed. "But try and out race this!" Suddenly, her body becomes enveloped in lightning and moves a lot faster than before. Kathy looks only to see Savitar punch her in the face, leaving her in shock. "The heck?" "With my secret technique, I can move at Mach 5. And now, you die!"

watch?v=WB6mMNnNRvI&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI&index=2

Meanwhile, Rebekah still continues to torture Josh. "Still the defiant one are we," says Rebekah. Josh tries to break free, but Rebekah cracks the whip again on Josh's chest. "Didn't I say not to escape," says Rebekah wagging her finger. Josh notices a glint of yellow on Rebekah's neck and as she turns around, he grabs her with his feet to see a paper talisman on her neck. Josh uses his feet to rip the paper off before releasing Rebekah. "What the heck happened," says Rebekah before seeing Josh tied to the bed in his boxer. "Oh my God! Josh! Are you OK?!" Josh tries to speak but it comes out muffled with the tape gag. "Hold on," says Rebekah as she grabs the tape. "This may sting." She rips the tape off, Josh yelping in pain. "Thank God! I couldn't stand another"session. By the way, what happened to you?" "When me and Shara were in the hospital, Dr Katastrophe violated me and put that talisman on my neck to control me. During that time until now, I could see everything that happened but I couldn't do anything." "Dr Katastrophe? The guy gave me and the others these powers?" "Yes," says Rebekah as she unties Josh. "Let's meet up with the others," says Josh. "Uh, don't you think you should put your clothes on?" Josh blushes. "Don't tell anyone about this." "Agreed," Rebekah says. Meanwhile, Kathy still fights Savitar, despite being covered in bruises and cuts. "Now, DIE," Savitar says as she slashes at Rebekah, who disappears. "What?!"

watch?v=B5roApQv49Y (Music at 0:32)

She looks to see Kathy behind her, sheathing her swords as her gut gushes blood. "How?" "You move at Mach 5. Well, I just went to Mach 10. Do the math."Savitar lunges at Kathy, but gets stabbed in the leg. "You never know when to quit," says Kathy as she draws both swords. (1:01) Savitar rushes at Kathy, who prepares for her foe. The Speed God grabs her throat, but Kathy disappears. "Where are you?!" "Up here." (1:14) Savitar looks above to see Kathy, slash downward in an X pattern across Savitar's chest before stabbing. "You! How dare you," she rebukes as she falls dead. "That was for my sister." "KATHY!" Kathy looks to see Teresa, Lihuan, and Hiuan run up to her. "Are you OK," says Lihuan. "Yeah, I'm only half dead," says Kathy with a smile. Behind them, Savitar gets up, grabs a gun and aims it at Kathy. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. Kathy looks behind to see Savitar drop her gun and fall again, behind her are Nancy and Aglae. "Well, if it isn't the two I wiped the floor with," says Kathy. "I would kick your ass but we have bigger fish to fry," says Nancy.

To Be Continued


	19. Divine Radiance: Murakumo

watch?v=mqVKqMdqbgU

Dr Katastrophe sees two of his warriors defeated and kicks over a table. "Damn it! At this rate, they could thwart my plan," he says before looking to the Red and Blue Brothers. "Show them your strength." "You got it boss," says Ahmar. Meanwhile, Carlos, Calum, Shara, Chelsea, and Kyle try to heal Karmen's stomach wound. "You'll be ok, just don't push too hard," says Carlos. "Hey guys," calls Josh who runs up to his friends. "Look who I found." Rebekah comes from behind, waving. "Look out," says Karmen as she punches Rebekah in the face. "Dude, she was under mind control. She's on our side," scolds Josh. Rebekah favors her cheek. "Guess I kinda deserved that." "Where are the others," asks Josh. "They're taking on the guy's henchmen," says Shara. "Let's get moving. I'm sure they'll catch up," says Calum. "You'll have to get by us first," says a voice. They look to see Ahmar and Azraq running at them full speed, swinging at them.

watch?v=MrW6JpeRc8Q

The heroes dodge the punch combo. "Let's do this, guys," says Josh as he powers up his fire blast. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He releases it at the brothers, who take it full on, but suffer no damage. "That tickled," says Ahamr as he uppercuts Josh into the air. Karmen Superman Punches the brothers in the face, only to hurt her fist and get countered by a punch to the gut. Shara send two clones at the brother before detonating them. "Did it work," she asks before getting choked by Ahmar's hand around her throat. "Sister," Rebekah yells before getting punched out by Azraq. "Let her go," Chelsea glares as her staff glows and her body transforms.

watch?v=MpNIotPSd1M

Josh looks at his girlfriend's new appearance: Her blonde hair tied into an plat that easily reached the back of her calves. She wore a huge visor with a single red eye, the visor had two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skimmed past the back of her head. She wore a black body tight jumpsuit that covered her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit had no back and a small metallic piece covering the bottom center of her pelvis. Her shoulders and back were covered with her cybernetic armor, as were her fore arms, which wee equipped with gauntlets that had small blades attached; her fingernails had small, yet sharp, blades attached to them as well. Her legs became cybernetic also and she had 8 floating blade behind her in a circle. Rebekah looks in shock. "Josh, is that?" "Yes: The Prime Field Device 'Divine Radiance: Murakumo'. I was able to implant it into her staff." Chelsea looks at her appearance. "I feel it: the power coursing throughout my body." She points to the brothers. (1:38) "I've heard of what you did. You caused a lot of chaos on 9/11. You tore families apart. You will pay for your sins." "Just you try it," says Ahmar. (1:58) They charge at each other, Chelsea manipulating the 8 blades behind her to slash at the brothers, doing great damage. "You little brat," yells Azraq. They continue to clash blades until Chelsea tears through her opponents', slashing them across their chests and dealing fatal damage. "Nice," says Josh. (2:26) The Brothers smile as they fall to the ground, making Chelsea's eyes go wide. "Taqniat Sryt: Hadiqat Aljahim (Secret Technique: Hell's Garden)." Their bodies split and turn into a thousand blades that lunge at Chelsea. "I should've known they'd do something like this." Chelsea uses the 8 Murakumo Blades to deflect the attack. "Chelsea," calls Josh. Chelsea screams as some of the blades scratch her shoulders and thighs. Finally, the attack finishes and Chelsea falls into Josh's arms. "You OK, Chels?" "I'll live. It just knicked me," she says holding onto Josh, smiling. "Thank you for giving me the power to protect you."

To Be Continued


	20. Shurado

The heroes are able to rest for a little bit, allowing Kathy, Teresa, and the others to join them. "Nice to see you guys are OK," says Josh. Chelsea reverts back to her normal form, feeling energized. "This power. What is it?" "It's the reason Dr. Katastrophe is looking for you," says Rebekah. "The Prime Field devices give off an unbelievable amount of power so great, that it could kill anyone it finds unworthy. But Josh, didn't you have two?" Josh holds his sword. "You mean this baby? My sword, 'True Power: Chishiki (Knowledge)', is said to be the most powerful of all the Prime Field devices, housing inside the powerful 'Susano'o Unit'. So Rebekah, what can you tell us about our enemies?" "Where do I begin?"

watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA

"Dr Katastrophe makes your average mad scientists look like petty criminals. He is not with out his henchmen, the Six Paths of Katastrophe. The four enemies you faced before were part of them." "So only two remain," says Karmen. "One of them is a former guard at Camp 22, Jerrod Quintly," Rebekah continues. "Weren't you one the Six paths," asks Josh. "No, I was just a tool. The last one is the most powerful. She is a former criminal, charged with murder and destruction of property. She is known as the 'Asura Path'." "What's her name," asks Teresa. "Her name is Shurado Mozen." "She sounds like a real beast," says Kyle.

watch?v=lbJGTba3TVY&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=27

Meanwhile, Dr Katastrophe walks down a hallway to see a Japanese girl with black hair and blue eyes training with her dual swords. "Shurado, our guests seem to be very resilient." Shurado looks to her master. "What will you have me do?" "Go and get them for me while I prepare 'The Altar'." She bows before taking her leave. "Soon, Project: Prime will be complete." Meanwhile, the heroes make their way through the dark corridors. "So, why does he want the Prime Field devices? He probably has a lot," says Shara. "Maybe to prove his existence? Or to destroy anyone it deems as a threat," inquires Josh. "Doesn't matter; he'll still be dead when I get to him." "You'll have do go through me first."

watch?v=i2xY_bgJe7g&list=PLZzXN7FPUFF8N1OkxSsocR0JkyeA6YpUL&index=20

They look to see Shurado walking towards them. "You must be Shurado," says Lihuan. "You are correct. My master has sent me to retrieve you for his project." Josh draws his sword and points to Shurado. "I would hate to kill such a pretty girl, but since I already have a girl, that is of no concern to me!" Josh charges and slashes at his opponent's feet. "I don't think so," says the "Ashura Path", before kicking Josh away, sending him sliding across the floor. "Damn, she's tough." Karmen and Kathy charge at Shurado. "Let's do this, Kathy," says Karmen as she punches at Shurado, only to get blocked and swung right into her sister, KO'ing both of them. Teresa charges up her gauntlets before releasing a large blast, which gets absorbed into her target's body with no effect. "My turn," Shurado says before grabbing her arm and pulling it off to reveal a dozen of missiles coming out of long stalk. "Bleh! That's...well, that's disgusting," says Josh. Shurado smiles before releasing the missiles at her foes, resulting in a huge explosion. As the smoke clears, the heroes lie unconscious but alive. "Now it begins," says Katastrophe, looking via monitor.

To Be Continued


	21. Jerrod Vs Chelsea

Josh wakes up, chained to an X-shaped stake in a dark room, surrounded by all kinds of monitors and machines. In the same room, he sees Kathy strapped to a chair with a helmet on her head that proceeded over her eyes, Karmen crucified on a cross made from a long board and stocks, Teresa in a crawling position with her hands tied behind her back, and Shara and Rebekah both locked in a cage. "Where the heck are we?" Josh tries to burn his way off the stake, but is stopped. "I can't burn my way out." "These implements must have some kind of force that is restricting our powers," says Shara. Teresa tries to blast her bonds off, but to no avail. "I can't fire off a blast either." "How delightful."

watch?v=m5LniDH00Wo

They look to see Dr. Katastrophe walking up to them. "Enjoying your stay?" "When I get out of this, I'm gonna burn you to a crisp," says Josh. Dr Katastrophe smiles. "You humans. Such vulgar creatures. If I were you, I'd start worrying about that beautiful girlfriend of yours." Josh looks in despair as he sees on a monitor, Chelsea strapped to a table with various tubes connected to her. "What have you done to her?!" "She is a valuable sample for my research. To think you put the Murakumo device in her staff. Now, let the experiments begin!" He presses a button which summons a dish above them. "This will transfer some of your powers into my body." "Wait! What did you do to us after the meteor," asks Teresa. "I controlled you and made you my puppets to do my bidding," says Katastrophe. "Your bodies underwent drastic biological changes. Even your hair change is a side effect from the radiation of the meteor." Katastrophe starts to walk away. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves, yes?" The dish starts to drain their powers, painfully. The evil doctor smiles evilly as he hears the screams of pain from the "Test Subjects."

watch?v=qlpzACI67Mw&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxc90yRcR1DK0ZAUIn3uu4v&index=10

In a different room, Chelsea looks to the ceiling as scientists run some tests on her and take samples off her. "Where am I," she thinks. "Where is Josh? Why can't I move?" She looks to see the scientists discussing. "So, what should we do," says one. "We have all the data we need. Time to cut her loose," says another, who gets a needle. Chelsea hears this and tries to get free until the scientist holds her down, his hand over her mouth. "What? Are you afraid? Your suffering will cease." Chelsea sheds a tear as the needle gets closer to her skin. "He's gonna kill me!" (Music at 2:04) Suddenly, her staff merges with her again, activating Murakumo. "You are disgraces to humanity," says Chelsea as she cuts them down easily. "I have to find Josh and the others." She breaks out of the lab to run into Jerrod Quintly.

watch?v=ruvuTnzLQoM&t=73s

"As I feared: a rat has gotten loose," he says. "I am Jerrod Quintly. I use to work at the prison that held your boyfriend. You are to be erased by order of my master. My fists will carry out your judgement." (Music at 1:08) Jerrod swings at Chelsea who evades effortlessly. "Eat this!" Chelsea fires all of her blades at Jerrod, who dodges without breaking a sweat. "You have a good eye, but you will die by my hand." "I will save Josh, no matter what!" (1:52) "Feel my trump cards wrath!" Jerrod's fists turn into lightning. "Lightining Staight!" (2:14) Chelsea powers up her swords, spinning them in a circle. "Murakumo, respond to me!" "It's over!" Jerrod lunges at Chelsea, who sees Josh's face in her head. "Josh!" The swords block the punch, cracking little by little. "You can't kill meeeeeeee!" (2:35) Her blades merge as one and fly towards Jerrod. "What! NOOOOOO!" The blade stabs Jerrod in the stomach, pinning him to the wall. Chelsea reverts back to her normal form, exhausted. "I won, Josh. Did you see me? I won!"


	22. Sacrifice

Back in the torture room, the heroes continue to have their powers drained out painfully. "I don't think I'm going to make it," says Teresa. Suddenly, they are released from their bonds. "What the heck," says Karmen amazed.

watch?v=4KSdQyluzcU

They look to see Chelsea walking towards them, slowly and exhausted. "Chelsea, are you okay," asks Josh. "Yeah. I'm fine. Murakumo takes a lot of power to use." They start to head out but are stopped by Shurado. "You aren't going anywhere."Shurado releases her load of missiles at the heroes, who evade and advance. They grab their weapons and attack. Karmen uppercuts Shurado as Karmen axe kicks her to the ground. Teresa charges her gauntlets and fires a blast that rips Shurado's arm off. "Now your mine," says Josh as he makes hand signs. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Josh releases a large amount of water from his mouth and rides on it before unsheathing Chisiki and cutting Shurado in half. "One slice, one kill."

watch?v=TwNCpWjal9o

The heroes move towards the exit until they here a clicking. They look behind to see Shurado rebuilding her own body. "That tickled," she says smiling. "You're cyborg," says Kathy. "I am a Lin Kuei: More stealthy than the night, more deadly than the dawn!" (3:35) Shurado charges at the heroes, knocking them all away. She looks to Josh. "Prepare to die." She grows two spikes in her hands and fires them. Rebekah and Shara see this and run. "Let me make it," they say in their heads. They stand in front of Josh. "Mom. Dad. We'll be joining you in the afterlife in a little bit," says Shara. Rebekah uses her powers and diverts the spike heading towards her sister into a wall before taking her spike into her gut.

watch?v=uKQsJNKH1is&index=19&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI

The others look in despair. "Rebekah," says Shara in shock and sadness. Josh gets up and sees Rebekah start to disintegrate. "Rebekah hold on!" "It's no use," says Shurado. Soon she'll rot away and die like the trash she is." "You shut up," yells Josh. "Enough, Josh," says Rebekah. "She's right. All I've done is hurt you and your friends. This is my judgement!" (1:42) Rebekah looks to Josh. "Go save this world. Stop Dr Katastrophe." She smiles as she crumbles to dust. Josh and Shara shed tears for their fallen comrade. "Rebekah, your death won't be in vain."

To Be Continued


	23. Chishiki Unleashed

watch?v=yTFe5B2C7qk&index=9&list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48

The heroes mourn for the death of Rebekah as Shurado smiles. "That girl was as resilient as a cockroach. HAHAHAHAHA!" Josh rebukes her. "Don't make fun of Rebekah." Shurado looks to him. "If you keep resisting, you'll just end up as the same pile of dust." Josh lunges at Shurado, cutting her arm off with Chishiki. "You and Katastrophe are the scum of this world, a spot that must be cleansed." The cyborg women reattaches her arm. "Good luck killing that which can't be killed." Shara looks to Rebekah's remains. "First my parents, now my sister." She grabs her knives. "Everything has been taken from me." Suddenly, Shara's body becomes engulfed in flames. "You will pay for all those you've hurt." She fires a blast that blows off Shurado's legs. "What part of 'can't be killed' don't you understand," Shurado says, reattaching her legs. Josh grabs his sword and suddenly time stops.

watch?v=SneJOp9yzjI&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893&index=5

He looks around to see his friends, his foe, everything has been frozen in time. He looks to see a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man walking towards him. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. "Josh Smith, I have been waiting for you," he says in a deep voice. "Who are you," Josh says alert. "I am the true form of your Prime Field Device. I am Chishiki." The spirit of Chishiki puts his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Do you want my power?" "Yes. I am tired of watching my allies die on my watch." Chishiki smiles. "Very well. Then I will tell you my secret." He motions to Josh's sword. "That is not my true form." Josh looks in bewilderment. "I have two forms: the Shikai and the Bankai. My Bankai is the Susanoo Unit. However, to use it, one must master my Shikai." He motions to a giant scythe like weapon with a crimson blade. "That is it, the Blood Scythe. It should come in handy during your fight, as it nullifies one's healing abilities." He turns away from Josh and walks off, fading away. Time resumes again and Shuardo jumps at Josh, who smiles.

watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

Josh blocks the attack and slices Shurado's arm down the middle finger. Suddenly, his body builds up a lot of energy around him. "No matter what evil, you will eradicate whatever stands before us. So come forth and show us true power, Chishiki!" Josh's sword becomes unsheathes, turning into its Shikai state. "What power," says Chelsea. "So this is the Prime Field Device 'True Power: Chishiki'," says Shurado. "Shuardo Mozen, judgement calls and its name is Josh 'The Ninja of Charlotte' Smith!" Josh slashes Shurado upward her gut. Shurado tries to heal, but sees her wound not healing. "What have you done?!" She lunges at Josh, who slashes at her time and time again ending with a charging slash. Josh twirls the Blood Scythe before placing the stick on the ground. Shuardo starts to fall to pieces. "Damn you, Josh Smith," she says dying. Chishiki turns back to its normal form. The heroes head on to face their final foe.

To Be Continued


	24. True Katastrophe

Dr Katastrophe walks up to a giant spire. "Soon, this world will know pain." He then feels a sudden drop in his energy. "What has happened?!" He looks to the Altar and sees the heroes have escaped and Shurado dead. "Where are they?!" "Look behind you," says a voice.

watch?v=liQVJT4S3lU&t=5s&index=47&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

He turns around to see Shara, Karmen, Kathy, Teresa, Chelsea, and Josh standing behind him, ready to fight. "We seem to bump into each other a lot lately," Katastrophe says smiling. "Katastrophe, we will destroy you," says Josh as they charge at the evil doctor. Teresa twirls her bo before bringing it down on Katastrophe's shoulder. Karmen and Kathy use their weapons to cut at his limbs, making them useless. Shara causes fire to scorch his entire body as Josh and Chelsea use their Prime Field Devices to cut through Katastrophe, slicing his heart. "Dead already," says Josh dejected. "Hell, you're no fun!" He kicks the carcass, which disintegrates. "The heck," says Shara. "My flames don't disintegrate people." Josh remembers Katastrophe's words. "Of course!" "What's up," asks Kathy. "He said that 'humans' were vulgar creatures. Any human being wouldn't talk detrimental about their own race." "You've caught on."

watch?v=NUiC0cJowqM

The heroes look up to see Katastrophe, hanging on the ceiling with a crazy smile as he jumps down. "What are you," says Chelsea. "I am the last of my kind, an ancient race of scientist called the 'Unknown', so eloquently named as we stay in the shadows." "What happened to the others," asks Karmen. "I killed them all. They were weak, trying to save your pathetic race. Now behold! MY TRUE FORM!" He rips his shirt off to reveal a black substance covering the entire right half of his body, his eye was full on red. His left half was robotic. "You can't stop me!"

watch?v=8eerUhWUGLk&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI&index=11

He rushes at the heroes. Teresa tries firing a blast of energy, but is stopped and floored by a punch to the gut with Katastrophe's robotic arm. Shara tries burning him, but but her limbs get frozen and immobilized. Karmen and Kathy try to jump and attack, but are meet with a double low blow (quite the charmer, Katastrophe). Josh and Chelsea start to run at him but run into his hand, which grab their throats. "You two annoy me to no end." He throws them against a wall, shackling them. "Now, time for back up," he says with his palm to the ground. Suddenly, four coffins arise from the ground and open, showing Kyle and Darren, a guys similar to Katastrophe, but with blond hair, and Rebekah. All of their eyes were black, their faces had cracks running through them. "Wait, what," says Shara in shock. "Behold! The power of reanimation," says Katastrophe.

To Be Continued.


	25. Reanimation: A Heinous Act

Intro: watch?v=-TFpxXN8n34

(After Intro)

watch?v=1T0l22zJ9Lg

The four revived henchmen are amazed to see themselves brought back. "Where are we," asks Kyle. "It appears we've been brought back from the grave," says Darren. "I hate this technique: it tramples on the souls and memories of the deceased and makes them do the user's bidding," says the revived Unknown. Rebekah looks to see her friends stand before them. "Guys. It seems we meet again under the worst of circumstances." "Sister, I will make sure you make your way to the afterlife," says Shara. Josh and Chelsea break their shackles and prepare. "I know Kyle & Darren, but how's the other dude," asks Josh. "The leader of our race before I killed him. My brother, Dra-Nob," says Katastrophe. "Katastrophe, is this how you treat people's lives? As mere toys," scolds Karmen. "Humans, don't let what my brother has done come to fruition," says Dra-Nob. "You have to destroy the tower. Only then will our souls be free." "Enough talk. Fight," says Katastrophe.

watch?v=9XE9717EQto&index=23&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

The four revived soldiers are then forced to fight the heroes: Kyle and Darren vs Karmen and Kathy, Dra-Nob vs Josh and Chelsea, Rebekah vs Teresa and Shara. Kyle and Darren swing at the sisters, trying to miss hitting the girls. "Never thought we'd be on the same side," remarks Kyle. "To be honest, I'm still mad about the time you tortured us," says Kathy. "Sorry about that," says Darren. "Katastrophe controlled us to do his bidding." Kyle jumps up and kick Karmen in the face. "Sorry, I can't control my body." Meanwhile, Josh and Chelsea fight Dra-Nob. "So why did your brother betray the Unknown," asks Josh, evading the alien's blasts of energy. "He was blinded by his pursuit to create the ultimate species. We exiled him, but then he murdered us all, including me." Dra-Nob jumps up and slams the ground with his fist, making it shake. "Such power," says Josh.

watch?v=puEW2nTVev8&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=36

Rebekah fights with Shara and Teresa, trying not to hurt them before she feels energy building up inside her. She clenches her stomach. "Sister please. You must stop me. I don't think I can hold on for much longer," says Rebekah. "Rebekah, what wrong," asks Shara as she checks on her sister. "Get back," says Rebekah, shoving the two girls away before exploding. "Sister!" Shara looks to see just her feet remaining, paper scattered everywhere. Katastrophe laughs maniacally. "It WORKS! My dual human explosives!" Rebekah's body starts to put itself back together, using the paper fragments. "She's just...a bomb to you," growls Shara. "IS THAT ALL SHE IS TO YOU?!" "And what of it? I'll make her a bomb as long as I want to," says Katastrophe smiling. "That's it! First, you rape and turn my sister against me. Then, you kill her. And now, you revive her only for her to be a bomb for your entertainment?! That is unforgivable!" Shara's body engulfs in flame. "I'm gonna kill you, you rotten bastard!"

To Be Continued


	26. Final Battle

watch?v=_7elWPC4grk

Shara glares at Katastrophe before trying to burn him to a crisp. Katastrophe evades Shara's furious assault, occasionally flicking her in the head. "Nice try, but your fists will never touch me," says Katastrophe. "Stay still so I can kill you," screams Shara before Rebekah jumps in the way. Shara accidentally punches through Rebekah and hits Katastrophe in the face. Rebekah kicks Shara to the ground, about to deliver the final blow. "Finish her," says Katastrophe. Rebekah looks to her sister, who looks back. Suddenly, Rebekah turns away from Shara and looks at Katastrophe. "No, I won't kill my sister," she says, punching him in the face before helping Shara back to her feet. "You broke the control," says Shara in shock. "Let's take this guy out together," says Rebekah.

watch?v=CxaLMzOijOo&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=7

Katastrophe stands up, in shock that his control over his soldiers is broken. "You traitor!" "How bout you; you killed your own race," says Rebekah. "Let's do this, Shara!" (Music at 0:31) The sisters run at the evil scientist, who tries shooting at them with his revolver. They evade the shots with out effort. "I won't die by you," Katastrophe says, trying to run away before getting knocked down by Josh and Chelsea. "You think you will escape the pain you've caused," says Josh. "Sync with me, Chelsea!" He grabs her hand, joining their energy together. They activate their Prime Field Devices as they run at Katstrophe. Chelsea slices with her blades, as Josh uses the Blood Sycthe to cut as well. Katstrophe growls as he blasts Chelsea away from him, much to Josh's rage. "Bankai!" Suddenly, Josh's body is enveloped in white light. The heroes look to see Josh's new appearance: a semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His hair long and silver and tied in a mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. He also wore a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all. "Katastrophe, I will sever the threads of your fate," he says in a deep robotic voice. "Just you try, Susanoo," says Katastrophe, lunging at Josh, who grabs Chishiki. "Empty Sky Form." He prepares his sword in front of him. "Forbidden Art." Katastrophe swing his knife at Josh, only to get stopped by a shield like mirror. "Perish Evil!" Josh counters with a deep swing of his sword, cutting Katstrophe in half. "It seems fate was not on your side," he says before destroying the spire.

watch?v=IoGRzkpI7fA&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6

Josh reverts to his normal form to see the revived soldier glow white, their souls coming out of their bodies. "We are returning to the afterlife," says Dra-Nob. "You've done well, humans." Shara looks to Rebekah. "Sister, tell Mom and Dad I miss them!" "You got it," says Rebekah as she dissappears. Suddenly, Carlos, Calum, Kyle, and the others find them. "You did it guys," says Calum. Lihuan looks to Karmen. "Nice job, Thunder Thighs," she says smiling. Karmen smiles as well. "Kathy, you are truly awesome," says Aglae. "Isn't she, Nancy?" Nancy smirks. "She Ok." Teresa hugs Kyle. "Let's go home guys."

(Epilogue)

3 Years passed since Katastrophe's defeat, the heroes returned to their normal lives. Lihuan, Hiuan, Ning, Nancy, and Aglae had finished their sentences at Camp 22, which was then shut down permanently. Wendy Hampton married Travis Wilder and are expecting their first child. Shara began wandering the world, meeting new people as she went. As for our four main heroes, let's look into that.

*In Charlotte*

Josh, Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa return from work. "Whew! That was a great work day," says Teresa. They head to their rooms, in which Josh finds a surprise: Chelsea in her pink underwear

watch?v=4nEWll7b5LI&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=58

"Hello bae," says Chelsea seductively. Josh smiles. "Heyo." "It think it's time I help you relieve your stress," she says, beginning to undo her bra. "Well, that is my wife's privilege," Josh says taking his shirt off and locking the door, behind which you can hear a lot of kissing, as with the other 3 rooms.

The End

 _*Authors note*_

 _Heyo! I hope you guys enjoyed Taekwondo Wanderers. Coming soon will be my new Overwatch Magnificent 7 fanfic, which will not include music. And After that, will be my Akame Ga Kill season 2, which will have music pieces. Have a great day._


End file.
